dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey IX - Zidane Tribal
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . Story Dialog Kuja: That's a lie! That is...! Ultimecia: No, I am sorry to say that it is the truth. I find that you are nothing but talk*... *(I couldn't think of a better way for her to politely say that Kuja is basically full of shit) Kuja: ...Don't look down your nose at me! Kuja: ...You should simply watch. I shall execute a plan more perfect than the all of yours. Kuja: And that shall be my proof... That I am far greater than all of you! Ultimecia: You poor boy... Ultimecia: Then again, I do think you are a perfectly matched opponent for that insolent monkey... So we go to our much more cheerful pair of heroes. Zidane: So, Bartz, how about a contest? Bartz: Contest? Zidane: Ah, the first to find a Crystal wins. How does that sound? Bartz: If its treasure hunt, I'll win in no time. Zidane: Is that so? Well you're dealing with an expert thief. Bartz: Then, I will mimic the thief and steal the victory from him! Zidane: The treasure is... this way! Bartz: I will also go... this way! Bartz: Let's go, let's go, let's go! Zidane: Quit copying me! And so, the great crystal hunt begins! Just as the pair think they have found one though... Zidane: What is that? Bartz: Could it be... a Crystal!? Zidane: Ah... hey! And suddenly, Bartz vanishes as soon as he touches the Crystal. Zidane: Huh... Bartz!? Zidane: Where did he go... Hey! Kefka: Isn't this strange... Kefka: The monkey was left behind, and the mouse was caught? Kefka: Well, its all good. This should still be fun. Zidane: Hey! Are you behind this? Where did you take Bartz! Kefka: Damn, aren't you a noisy one! Kefka: Shut up, little trap avoiding monkey! Zidane: I will make you cough up Bartz's location! (Fight scene!) Zidane: Come on, give it up. Where did you take Bartz? Kefka: The mouse IS* at the enemy camp! *(Capitalized due to Kefka's emphasis) Kefka: Right in the middle Kefka: Search as much as you want, but I think it'll be impossible to find him. Zidane: Bartz! Zidane: I'm coming for you. Dammit, I can't remember exactly where this scene goes (I did Zidane's scenes after I had already transcribed Kuja's). So... I'm gonna put it here. ^^; Kuja: It's because of you that my plan failed. Now what do I do? Kefka: My, my... are you going to have a tantrum? Well go on, newbie, don't hold back! Kuja: Shut up... You won't make a fool of me! Kefka: Oh my, are you really upset? Don't be angry, I'm here to guide you~ Kuja: ...Hmm, I'll only work with him because I have to, but I can still play my hand. Kuja: In the end, I will have all of them kneeling at my feet. For good measure, here is the scene between Kuja, Garland, and Jecht. Kuja: I'm addicted to scheming? Kuja: That twittering won't dissuade me. Jecht: Having fun? Jecht: Let me join in. (And just as there seems to be an awesome throw down coming...) Kuja: I've lost interest. (and after he flies away, Garland comments) Garland: I suppose I'd find a better opponent in brawler like yourself. And just when you thought we were done with Garland and Ultimecia... Garland: Well done... Trifling with a person's heart makes you a most vulgar person. Ultimecia: You mean what happened with Kuja? Someone needed to tell him the truth... Ultimecia: But because of that, he is making himself useful now. He said that he would elaborate on his various plans to capture that monkey. Garland: And he is so caught up in his own naive idea of cleverness that he may not realize they are not so naive themselves. Ultimecia: As it is, we also need to head out... We have an aloof lion to ensnare in our own trap. Garland: ...catching people in these worthless plans... Has the same happened to me... Catching back up with Zidane... Zidane: Dammit, where is Bartz... Squall: Because I believe I am not alone, I can continue on this war-ridden path on my own. (Looking over the ledge, he sees Squall preparing to fight both Garland and Ultimecia at the same time) Zidane: Squall? Zidane: Idiot!* *(That's not exactly what he says, but it's the intent behind the delivery) Squall: I'll prove it to you. Squall: Though we are separated, we still fight together! (And this is where Zidane knocks Garland down!) Zidane: You're being too cool, Squall! Squall: Zidane! Squall: Why did you do that? Zidane: Do you need a reason to help someone? Zidane: Just leave this old man to me! Garlan Story Dialog Horizontal lines seperate scenes Kuja: That's a lie! That is...! Ultimecia: No, I am sorry to say that it is the truth. I find that you are nothing but talk*... *(I couldn't think of a better way for her to politely say that Kuja is basically full of shit) Kuja: ...Don't look down your nose at me! Kuja: ...You should simply watch. I shall execute a plan more perfect than the all of yours. Kuja: And that shall be my proof... That I am far greater than all of you! Ultimecia: You poor boy... Ultimecia: Then again, I do think you are a perfectly matched opponent for that insolent monkey... So we go to our much more cheerful pair of heroes. Zidane: So, Bartz, how about a contest? Bartz: Contest? Zidane: Ah, the first to find a Crystal wins. How does that sound? Bartz: If its treasure hunt, I'll win in no time. Zidane: Is that so? Well you're dealing with an expert thief. Bartz: Then, I will mimic the thief and steal the victory from him! Zidane: The treasure is... this way! Bartz: I will also go... this way! Bartz: Let's go, let's go, let's go! Zidane: Quit copying me! And so, the great crystal hunt begins! Just as the pair think they have found one though... Zidane: What is that? Bartz: Could it be... a Crystal!? Zidane: Ah... hey! And suddenly, Bartz vanishes as soon as he touches the Crystal. Zidane: Huh... Bartz!? Zidane: Where did he go... Hey! Kefka: Isn't this strange... Kefka: The monkey was left behind, and the mouse was caught? Kefka: Well, its all good. This should still be fun. Zidane: Hey! Are you behind this? Where did you take Bartz! Kefka: Damn, aren't you a noisy one! Kefka: Shut up, little trap avoiding monkey! Zidane: I will make you cough up Bartz's location! (Fight scene!) Zidane: Come on, give it up. Where did you take Bartz? Kefka: The mouse IS* at the enemy camp! *(Capitalized due to Kefka's emphasis) Kefka: Right in the middle Kefka: Search as much as you want, but I think it'll be impossible to find him. Zidane: Bartz! Zidane: I'm coming for you. Dammit, I can't remember exactly where this scene goes (I did Zidane's scenes after I had already transcribed Kuja's). So... I'm gonna put it here. ^^; Kuja: It's because of you that my plan failed. Now what do I do? Kefka: My, my... are you going to have a tantrum? Well go on, newbie, don't hold back! Kuja: Shut up... You won't make a fool of me! Kefka: Oh my, are you really upset? Don't be angry, I'm here to guide you~ Kuja: ...Hmm, I'll only work with him because I have to, but I can still play my hand. Kuja: In the end, I will have all of them kneeling at my feet. For good measure, here is the scene between Kuja, Garland, and Jecht. Kuja: I'm addicted to scheming? Kuja: That twittering won't dissuade me. Jecht: Having fun? Jecht: Let me join in. (And just as there seems to be an awesome throw down coming...) Kuja: I've lost interest. (and after he flies away, Garland comments) Garland: I suppose I'd find a better opponent in brawler like yourself. And just when you thought we were done with Garland and Ultimecia... Garland: Well done... Trifling with a person's heart makes you a most vulgar person. Ultimecia: You mean what happened with Kuja? Someone needed to tell him the truth... Ultimecia: But because of that, he is making himself useful now. He said that he would elaborate on his various plans to capture that monkey. Garland: And he is so caught up in his own naive idea of cleverness that he may not realize they are not so naive themselves. Ultimecia: As it is, we also need to head out... We have an aloof lion to ensnare in our own trap. Garland: ...catching people in these worthless plans... Has the same happened to me... Catching back up with Zidane... Zidane: Dammit, where is Bartz... Squall: Because I believe I am not alone, I can continue on this war-ridden path on my own. (Looking over the ledge, he sees Squall preparing to fight both Garland and Ultimecia at the same time) Zidane: Squall? Zidane: Idiot!* *(That's not exactly what he says, but it's the intent behind the delivery) Squall: I'll prove it to you. Squall: Though we are separated, we still fight together! (And this is where Zidane knocks Garland down!) Zidane: You're being too cool, Squall! Squall: Zidane! Squall: Why did you do that? Zidane: Do you need a reason to help someone? Zidane: Just leave this old man to me! Garland: You showed no hesitation in choosing me. Garland: You trend on dangerous ground, boy. Zidane: Well, it would be awkward to fight a lady.* *(Note to Zidane: Ultimecia is not a lady. Ladies wear panties. And Note to S-E: When you give people access to the camera, they will take screenshots like this.) 　 Zidane: Besides, who says I'm worried about facing you? (Battle!) Garland: I must say that your skill made this quite enjoyable! Zidane: Heh... he was pretty lively. (and now we get back to our lion...) Zidane: Squall! Squall: Zidane, I owe you one. Zidane: Don't worry about that. Zidane: We don't have time to talk! We have a problem, a big problem! Zidane: Bartz... Bartz has... (and we cut away as Zidane explains the situation) Squall: So that Bartz fellow was dropped into the enemy camp... Zidane: Our own fault. We were both too wrapped up in our game. Squall: You should be more careful. The bastards on the other side probably have their sights on you too. Zidane: I won't lose sight of the goals here. And my next one is to go save Bartz. Zidane: We just have to keep following this light.* *(refering to the power of the Magical Chocobo Feather of Friendship leading them to Bartz) And thus, the find Bartz! Hooray! Zidane: Bartz! We've been searching for you! Bartz: Zidane! Squall, you came too! Squall: You're certainly calm. Bartz: No, really they're a tough bunch. Bartz: But, look at this! (Tada, a Crystal!) Bartz: I was victorious in snatching away this prize from them. Zidane: What... and to think I was really worried about you... Zidane: Look how shrewd you are! Squall: Wait, that is... Bartz: Zidane!? (Oh noes! Another trap! And this time, Zidane is whisked away from his companions) Kuja: Finally, we meet again. Zidane: Kuja! Kuja: Your friend was such a good pawn. I had no doubt that he would deliver the trap right to you. Zidane: Of all the dirty things you've done.... where are my friends! Kuja: In your situation, are you honestly worried about those people? Kuja: I shudder to think so. Zidane: Answer me. Kuja: Does being alone make you feel insecure? Kuja: If everything you wished to protect suddenly vanished, what would you do? Zidane: What? Kuja: That is the unconquerable challenge I put before one burdened with the same fate as I. Kuja: And when you realize just how powerless you are, that is when your heart shall shatter. Kuja: For as your friends fall, you can do nothing to stop us. Kuja: My little bird, imprisoned in your cage, all you shall hear are the lamentations of your friends. Zidane: Shut up! Kuja: I suggest that you ease into your first solo performance. Zidane: ...Everyone... And as Zidane languishes, Garland makes another attempt to talk to Kuja. Garland: Don't be so impatient... Kuja. Kuja: Et tu, Garland*... Have you also come to look down your nose at me? *(Obviously tweaked for reference. I thought it would fit given Kuja's flair for the dramatic) Garland: No, I have not. Garland: You and I are the same... Garland: No, it is not just we two. Tangentially, we all the the same....even that witch, Ultimecia. Garland: We are kindred souls burdened with similar fates. Even one as young as you is caught up in it. Kuja: ...Tangentially similar? ...is that what... you said? Kuja: Heh.... hehehehe... AHAHAHAHAHA! Kuja: ...Now I finally understand. Kuja: This is just another reason why all of you are inferior to me! Kuja: Just you watch. The one adorned in a victorious finale... shall me be! So, poor Zidane is left to try and find a way to escape. Zidane: "Everyone... what should I do?" (And then Cosmos appears in his hour of need) Zidane: I don't think I have time for a date right now. Cosmos: Zidane, do not be afraid. Zidane: But I.... Zidane: I can do nothing to help them. Cosmos: But there is something you can do in this situation. Cosmos: Isn't that right? Zidane: But, it's already too late... Cosmos: Your friends believe in you. Cosmos: And I know that you shall prevail. Cosmos: You need to believe in them in turn. Zidane: Believe... in everyone... Cosmos: Your friends are strong. Zidane: Yah, they are. Zidane: They won't give up easily. Zidane: And I will go make sure that they are safe. Zidane: That is what I can do now! Zidane: Thank you, Cosmos. Zidane: And I am sorry that the lovely, encouraging lady I gladly serve caught me being so uncool. Cosmos: That tenderness, it is your.... (strength)* *(She whispers this and it is not included in the subs) Zidane: Cosmos! Zidane: I will not hesitate any longer. And thus, we get to our bout of brotherly fighting! Zidane: Kuja, step aside. Kuja: You want to take this path?　　 Zidane: I want to go back to my friends. Kuja: Why haven't you given up? If it is so terrible to be by yourself? Zidane: I believe in them. Kuja: Believe? In strangers? You're telling me that you trust them as friends? Zidane: I am not playing around when I say I believe in them. Zidane: And what about you, don't you have friends? Kuja: Friends? Kuja: Don't lump me together with that low-class lot! Zidane: But... Kuja: It's disappointing. Kuja: Like trying to find joy as some hopeless tragedy is played out. Kuja: Such preposterous rubbish. Kuja: I shall bring his foolish drama to its conclusion here and now. (scene change) Kuja: I shall play for you - your requiem! Zidane: Such noisy music! Kuja: And this is only the first movement? Zidane: Understand this - It's the climax! (fight scene) (And finally Zidane gets his Crystal!) Zidane: If each of them give their all, we won't be defeated. Zidane: Hey, Kuja Zidane: Why do you find believing in other people to be so difficult? Kuja: Believing in strangers... what good is it? Kuja: Even when we gather together, is not everyone simply alone?* *(This was a really hard line to work with, so I did the best I could.) Zidane: But by believing in them, you find your own path to be easier. Kuja: Such noise! It grates on my ears! Kuja: I will never approve of it. Kuja: And when the curtain finally falls, I alone shall bask in the applause.* *(tweaked for poetry, but pretty much his final line) Zidane: Kuja... (and the Crystal leads Zidane back...) Zidane: Could it be... Zidane: Hey! Zidane: "I believed in them, and they were waiting for me." Zidane: "Because of them, I can overcome any obstacle." Zidane: "And now, I know that without a doubt." Zidane: "I came back to them, and I will make it home." Credits to animekittysama See also Category:Story